The present invention relates to fuel delivery systems, and more specifically to dual fuel pump delivery systems in bifurcated fuel tanks.
The use of bifurcated fuel tanks, also commonly referred to as saddle tanks, in conjunction with fuel delivery systems having a single fuel pump is known. In such systems, a reservoir surrounds the fuel pump and is constantly filled to ensure that a steady supply of fuel is available to the pump at all times. A jet pump is used to draw fuel through a crossover line from the opposing bifurcated portion of the tank and pump the fuel into the reservoir. The reservoir is usually overflowing and excess fuel fills the bifurcated tank portion housing the fuel pump. This insures that if fuel remains in either of the bifurcated tank portions, it is available to the fuel pump.
Today's high-performance and high-power automobiles require a higher rate of fuel flow to the engine than can often be provided with a single fuel pump. It has become necessary to utilize two fuel pumps, operating in parallel, to provide the necessary fuel delivery to the engine. A bifurcated tank presents an appropriate environment for using dual fuel pump delivery systems as one fuel pump can be housed in each of the two bifurcated tank portions. Since the engine demands fuel flow from both fuel pumps, it is important that both tank portions and both fuel pumps have a sufficient amount of fuel. Due to automobile maneuvering (wherein fuel sloshes over the bifurcating wall of the tank), partial tank filling and variations in fuel pump flow capacities, the fuel levels in the bifurcated portions are often unequal.